


MOVIES.

by 90SEOUL



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How cool is that, Literal Soulmates, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers, They love each other so much, healing process, her cafe is called elixir, jonghyun is the softest, she owns a cafe, the softest babies, they literally meet at the movies, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90SEOUL/pseuds/90SEOUL
Summary: he saw her crying at the movies.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. CAST.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet your main characters!

WITH

 **KIM JONGHYUN** as **KIM JONGHYUN**

AND

 **LEE SIWON** as **YOO SOLBI**


	2. PROLOGUE.

Fate was never something that Solbi had believed in.

She thought of life as being a muddle of coincidences, mishaps, losses, and gains. So fate was never something that she had considered as being real.

When she had wanted a sibling, she thought it was just a coincidence that she had one all along, but knew nothing of his existence.

When she had opened her café and was decorating, she thought it was just a mishap that she had bought a red till and pale yellow seats.

Nothing really matched up to fate when these other things explained why something had happened.

So when she met Jonghyun, somebody who would be a gain, during a time of loss in her life, because of a little slip up of her emotions, she thought it was just a big coincidence.

Solbi never thought it was fate.

Jonghyun, however, knew that it was.

And you know what they say,  
Opposites attract.


	3. MEETING.

**SEPTEMBER 8, 14:15.**

The lights dimmed as the audience fell silent in anticipation for the upcoming film. The only sounds heard, apart from the actual film, were the munching of food, whether it be popcorn, hotdogs or nachos, or sipping of drinks.

The woman sat at the front crossed her legs on the newly renovated sofa seats and reclined her chair back a little. The movie began and her previous focus on it had faltered, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The movie was one that her and her mother had been excited for, ever since the announcement of its filming. The wait for the film to come out lasted forever to them, and now that it was out and on screen, her mom couldn't make it to watch it with her.

Yoo Solbi chuckled quietly as she felt her nose tickle and her eyes water. She sniffled as she wiped her tears away with her hand and attempted to turn her focus back to the movie.

Minutes later, a young man took the seat next to Solbi. She turned to face him, surprised and shocked that he'd sat by her when there were other empty seats with nobody around them.

"Um, what- why are you sitting here? I mean, no offence but there are better seats in here." The man turned to look at her from watching the movie upon hearing her hushed voice.

"I was originally sat there," he pointed to the opposite end of the row behind, "But, I saw you crying so I just wanted to check if you were okay. Is everything alright? You don't have to tell me; I know that I'm a stranger and stranger danger but, still."

"Oh. Oh, um yeah, I'm alright, just a little overwhelmed, is all. Thanks for the concern." Solbi replied to the man who smiled at her.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm uh, Jonghyun! yeah, Kim Jonghyun at your service, Madame." Jonghyun bowed majestically in his seat, in hopes to lighten the atmosphere between the two.

"I'm Yoo Solbi. nice to meet you, Sir Jonghyun." Solbi attempted to curtsy in her seat which proved to be very uncomfortable in her seated position. Jonghyun grinned at her as she sighed at her, admittedly horrible, attempt.

The two lapsed into silence, awkward in each other's presence, and returned their focus to the movie. Words were uttered between the two in regards to the movie (mostly by Jonghyun saying "Oh my god, are you serious?") and Solbi giving him a forced and very awkward reaction.

The movie soon ended and the atmosphere between the two did not thin. They were still unsure of each other's presence, or rather, Solbi was unsure of Jonghyun's presence and he, in return, did his best not to make her feel uncomfortable.

Though he wasn't sure if that was working.

As soon as the end credits began to roll, Solbi shifted away from Jonghyun in her seat, to sort out her handbag and tidy her chair.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry," Jonghyun ran his hands down his thighs as he spoke. "You know, for making you uncomfortable or awkward."

Solbi turned her head from her standing position to make eye contact with him and smiled slightly. "Oh no, don't be! I mean, yeah it was kinda awkward because I don't know you but it was nice of you to check on me and stay with me. You're a nice guy."

Jonghyun grinned at the last statement. "Thank you. Are you okay to get home? I could call you a taxi if not, or walk you to a bus stop."

"No, it's okay," Solbi put her hands into her light pink coat pockets. "My car is in the parking lot, but thanks for the offer."

"Ah, no problem." Jonghyun paused. "So, um, get home safe, yeah? Hope everything, uh, gets better for you soon. Yeah."

Solbi chuckled at his awkwardness. "Thank you, Jonghyun. Get home safe, too."

"I will. Goodbye, Solbi."

"Goodbye, Jonghyun."

The two parted ways, with Solbi walking away and out of the cinema and Jonghyun tidying up his seat before following suit.

Both left the cinema believing they'd never see the other again.

But fate had other plans.


	4. CAFÉ TIME.

**SEPTEMBER 30, 09:20.**

Owning a café was no fun. Sourcing ingredients that would fit customers needs whilst trying to stick to the theme of being a café with naturally sourced ingredients? Not easy. Not to mention the costs.

However, Yoo Solbi loved her café. It was difficult to start up and took her quite some time to bring in a stable amount of customers per day, but it was her own. She put her heart into creating and designing the space, altering traditional caffeinated drinks and making new ones.

What would usually be a typical Tuesday, wasn't so typical. She was left with only half of her workers after the other half called in sick the night before (Solbi found this oddly suspicious but didn't comment on it). This meant that she would have to work at the counter, taking orders, instead of sitting in the back room sorting finances.

Solbi felt the urge to put a little more effort into her appearance that day, but decided against it, her tiredness overtaking her. However, she did dress up, (even if it'd be hidden behind her apron), and she felt confident in herself for the first time in a while, so the only option was for her to cherish it for however long it lasted.

But it deflated when the bell above the door opened.

Walking into her café, was Jonghyun, looking better than he did when she had first seen him. She put this sudden increase in handsomeness down to the fact that she was upset when she'd first met him, so she didn't really care for his face.

At this moment, Solbi had no idea what to do. So she stood stiff behind the cash register opting not to embarrass herself by jumping and hiding in the kitchen.

"Welcome to Elixir, how can I help you today?" Solbi spoke, as Jonghyun walked up to the till looking at the display of pastries.

"I will have, uh, a milk tea and a pastry, please."

"Um, which pastry would you like?" Solbi gestured to the window containing the pastries.

"Ah, there are too many to choose from," Jonghyun looked up to meet Solbi's eyes. "So, could you pick one for me?"

Solbi's eyes widened as they fixated their sight on Jonghyun. She stared him down in shock, unable to tell if he recognised her or not.

"Oh! I'd recommend either the raspberry puff or the berry tart. They tend to be most popular, though the berry tart has got to be my favourite of the two!" She stopped herself before she started to rant about her favourite pastries and keep him waiting for any longer.

"Great! then I'll take the berry tart, to eat in please."

"Ah wonderful, find a seat and I'll bring your tea and tart to you."

Jonghyun took a seat after paying and Solbi fixed up his order, taking it on a tray to him.

Jonghyun smiled as he thanked her, and so she moved back behind the till, ready to serve the next customer.

Soon after, Jonghyun moved over to the counter ready to pay.

"How much is it?" he asked as he took his wallet out.

"Ah, here's your bill!" Solbi handed him a small folder with a receipt within. He opened it and took a pen out of his pocket.

Solbi was beyond confused. "Um, sir? Why are you writing on the receipt? It's not really meant to be written on."

Jonghyun said nothing and instead flipped over the receipt and wrote on the blank side. He slipped it back into the folder along with the correct bill and handed it back to Solbi.

"Your pastries are great!" Jonghyun smiled widely. "I'll be sure to come again and try something new."

"Oh, be sure to!" Solbi laughed, "I'll be waiting to recommend something else."

Jonghyun simply nodded, still smiling as he walked out of the café, the bell ringing at his exit.

"Oh my, Solbi, 'I'll be waiting'?? Are you joking? God, this is why I stay in the back room." Solbi cringed as she picked up the folder and put the bills into the till.

Taking out the receipt, she flipped it over to reveal messy handwriting.

'Solbi, it's you! Here's my number, text me, let's catch up!'

She smirked. "Hey, maybe my skills aren't that bad anyways."


	5. HELLO AGAIN.

**OCTOBER 3, 10:35**

Solbi took 3 hours choosing an outfit.

She, too, was disappointed in her less-than-adequate time, but was very much pleased with the outfit that came out of it.

Trying not to waste any more time, she ran out of her apartment, locking it behind her and then (literally) sped down the stairs, and straight into her car.

They had decided that a walk would do the both of them good, and so they would go high street shopping. Solbi has realised the problem with that. One; there is no parking space. Two; there is no way in hell that she would remember where she parked her car.

And then she came across the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Something that dazzled and shone. A bright light to her dim life.

A car park.

Solbi counted her lucky pennies and parked her car, calling Jonghyun to ask where to meet as she got her ticket.

"Hey, Solbi!" Jonghyun's bright voice rung in her ear.

"Hey, I'm in the car park right now, and I was just wondering, where do you want to meet up?" Solbi fiddled with her wallet and ticket, before shoving them into her purse.

"I'm in the car park too!" There was a short pause. "Are you by the ticket machine? I think I can see you."

Solbi froze. "What?" She had not prepared to see him this soon.

"Solbi!" A voice shouted across the underground car park, as her phone call cut off. In seconds, Jonghyun was standing in front of her, barely out of breath. "I ran!"

Solbi chuckled. "I see that," her nervousness suddenly grew as she realised who was in front of her. "Do you, uh, wanna go now? I mean- is there anywhere in particular you want to go to?"

"Nope. Anywhere would be cool, as long as it's with you." His wink made the statement all the more cringy and Solbi didn't know whether to blush or bury herself into the ground.

Jonghyun just laughed and dragged her arm, pulling her out of the car park and onto the high street.

**14:40**

Hours later, Solbi and Jonghyun found themselves in an urban café, with shopping bags littered around their seats.

"Thanks for today." Solbi spoke, her voice soft.

"It's no problem," Jonghyun beamed at her. "Do you maybe- want to do this again?"

Solbi grinned, "Yeah, I'd love to," she didn't think that he would ask, but boy, was she glad that he did. "We can sort it out later? Over text, is that okay?"

"Of course it is."

The day was spent with the two laughing at each other, joking around and the odd flirting there and then.

Solbi felt confident around Jonghyun, felt happier around him. She was sure that she would never regret the day she spent with him, and she was definitely sure that she wanted to do it again.

So they did. Again and again.


	6. CHRISTMAS EVE.

**DECEMBER 24, 13:05**

Christmas eve. Such a hectic day. Solbi witnessed different people rushing into the café with bags of Christmas shopping, ordering hot drinks to go. The café was lonely at this time of the year. People didn't like to go out in the cold, so she didn't get many customers staying in the shop; it was mainly take-outs.

This year was different though. Her workers had been given the day off and Solbi managed the café for the day. Anything to get her mind off of things.

As she finished cleaning up the till, she looked over the counter to see someone sitting at a table by the window working away on their laptop. She prepared a coffee and walked to their table, kissing their head as she placed the coffee down.

The said person looked up and smiled at Solbi, as she stroked their hair and smiled back. "Working hard, I see?" She grinned.

"You know it." Jonghyun's sweet voice filled her ears, as she kissed his forehead. "Hey, are you ready for Christmas?" Solbi froze. She didn't want to be reminded that it was the day before Christmas, or at least not yet.

Jonghyun furrowed his brows at her sudden stillness. He placed his hands on her arms and spoke slowly. "Are you okay? did I say something wrong?" Solbi looked down at him, her eyes soft and vulnerable, beginning to water. Jonghyun pulled her down onto his lap, with one arm securely around her waist and the other interlinked with her hand.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready," Solbi whispered. "I thought maybe I'd be okay. It's been months. Why aren't I okay?" Jonghyun began to stroke her hand with his thumb, comforting her, indicating that it was okay to talk further.

She released a shaky breath. "Mom, she- she would want me to enjoy it, but I don't- I can't. I don't know why; I just can't seem to bring myself to do it. I used to spend Christmas with her and dad but now I-" she let out a quiet sob, "I can't, Jonghyun, I can't do it."

He didn't know what to say. He hated seeing her so upset, so saddened by something out of her control. He wanted desperately to comfort her with strong words, but the only ones that came out were, "Shh, it's okay, baby, it's okay."

The only thing he could do was hold her in his arms and let her vent. He could only hold her tight as she sobbed into his chest, grabbing him tightly. He could only stroke her hair and draw invisible shapes on her back.

Both felt helpless. Solbi didn't know what to do, and neither did Jonghyun. But they got through it. Together, they faced a difficulty.

As long as they had each other, they could do anything.


	7. NEW YEARS.

**DECEMBER 31, 23:30**

Christmas was a struggle for Solbi. she couldn't deny it, but she hated to admit it. 'At least I have a sibling', she'd tell herself, when her mind drifted to the darker sides of things.

She'd called Kihyun on Christmas day, telling him that she had gotten him a present and that he should come over to get it, maybe have some dinner with his partner and Jonghyun.

He'd declined, saying that it was his fifth Christmas with them, that he wanted it to be special. Solbi caught herself giggling in disgust, and handed him his present, practically forcing him back out of her front door, but gladly welcoming a tight hug from him and a kiss to her head.

Christmas was quiet, it was just Solbi and Jonghyun, celebrating the occasion by dancing around his apartment to jazz music pouring out of the pretty record player (Solbi swore to herself, she would steal it), and getting tipsy, and almost ruining their first dinner together.

When his sister had visited for an hour, with her boyfriend, she struck up such a wonderful conversation with Solbi that Jonghyun could've sworn she was her sister, and not his. But he smiled at them, inexplicably proud of his partner for getting through the day.

Almost a week passed between then and New Year's Eve, an event that Solbi was most excited for. she remembered lying in Jonghyun's arms days before, rapidly talking about how she wanted this following year to be a better one, how she wanted to refurbish the café, maybe add some plants in. all the while, he made hums in agreement and raked his fingers through her hair, watching as she'd close her eyes every time he'd do it.

At half 11, only 30 minutes until the year moved on into the next, the two lay wrapped in each other's arms, on Solbi's lilac bedsheets, Jonghyun on the verge of knocking out for a decade, and Solbi tracing shapes on his back, occasionally adding force to keep him awake and running for midnight.

"It's a new year, Jonghyun! do you not want to see us move into a new year?"

"We can just sleep into it," he groaned, shuffling his head deeper into the pillow, "We sleep into the next day every day, what's the difference?"

Solbi laughed- she couldn't exactly refute, he was in the right. "Look! see how fast time goes; It's almost midnight. We literally have two minutes until we're in the next year!"

Jonghyun felt how her excitement made her body shake, and pulled her closer to him, a smile on his sleepy face, "I'm so proud of you."

"And I you."

And so the clock hit twelve and Solbi leant up to kiss her wonderful partner, the sound of fireworks beyond her bedroom window relieved the weight from her chest, her first sleep in the new year being the lightest she'd ever felt.


	8. VALENTINE'S EVE.

**FEBRUARY 13, 13:06**

Solbi smiled at her partner as he stepped through the doors of her café, a grin on his face. Walking up to her, he leaned over the counter to kiss her cheek, while she tiptoed and turned her head, giving her right cheek to him. The customers paid no attention, all their focus poured into the work before them or the conversation they were involved in.

"I like what you've done with the place." His face in his hands as his elbows leaned on the counter. Elixir had changed since the New Year, Solbi holding up her promise about renovating the place. The chairs were given a new lick of paint, the till polished and hypoallergenic plants were placed strategically around the café. For Valentine's Day, Solbi decided on changing some colours, replacing the beige, chiffon curtains to pale pink instead, and adding little colourful clips to her plants. The art on the walls had been replaced with more romantic works, and it was upon replacing them that she questioned how she could afford so many pieces of art.

"I'm glad that you do, though it wasn't for you." She teased, watching Jonghyun's face mock a frown, as he reached to play with the new name pin on her apron.

"That's very mean, Solbi," his round eyes looked up at her feigning innocence, "I don't think I'm going to come here anymore. Seeing as you're being so mean."

She laughed heartily at his performance, hand moving away from the counter to grasp his hand playing with her pin, interlocking them, "Oh no! Whatever shall I do? My only customer, who gets his things for free, plans on leaving me forever!" At this comment of free food and drink, many customers turned their faces to glare at Solbi, the regulars with shock and hurt on their faces.

Solbi pulled her lips into a thin line in an attempt to conceal her laughter at the sudden dramatics, Jonghyun could barely stifle his own laughter, as he began to speak, "How dare you! I pay full price and I tip! Tips aren't even a thing here!" His comment seemed to be enough for the hurt customers, as they turned around and returned to their activities, giving Solbi the chance to breathe again.

"You cause way too much trouble for me." She playfully glared at him.

"You love it, though." He brushed her comment away, as she smiled down at him, still leaning his tall body against the counter. _Is he not uncomfortable?_ , she thought, _he's standing so awkwardly...._

She let go of his hand and waved it at him "Shoo! you're blocking business by hogging up the counter like that."

He stood up to his full height, which wasn't that tall, but still tall enough to look down at Solbi, who reached his shoulder. "Like this?"

"Yes, like that," she spoke, undeterred by his teasing and flirting, "Now shoo, you have to get back to work."

He groaned at the mention of work, to which she replied with a passing of a brown paper bag, and a peck on his lips. She scowled a small 'get out', and he did, when he saw the time on the clock, kissing her head and practically running out of the door while saying goodbye. She laughed at his horrible time management, and served the next customer with a smile on her face, mind occupied with thoughts of her loveable partner.


	9. SAINT VALENTINE'S DAY.

**FEBRUARY 14, 10:04**

Solbi's eyes opened, her first sight being the steady flow of light through her curtains, her first feeling being warmth. The sun warmed her face, and Jonghyun's body warmed her back, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, small snores escaping him. She was content.

Solbi had learnt a lot about herself in the six months behind her. She learnt of her resilience, of her newfound brother, of her ability to be a big sister to somebody. She learnt about her capacity for love. Her previous relationships had been shallow, and fast, barely lasting a year. She'd apologise profusely before she would break up with someone, reminding them that they're deserving of an incredible love - she just wasn't the person to give it to them.

Jonghyun made her feel complete. She wasn't sure how she knew. Everything about him seemed to fill a gap in her that she didn't know she had. The way he hugged her made her want to melt away in his arms, the way he spoke to her filled her stomach with joy, the way he kissed her made her feel like they were forever. And as he shuffled in the bed, a sign that he was about to wake, she knew.

He kissed her neck and held her tight. "Good morning." 'Gods, his voice', she thought.

"Happy Valentines, darling." She spoke as she turned around to face him, a smile already on his half-awake face.

"I love it when you call me that," he removed a hand from her waist to stroke her hair out of her face, "Happy Valentines, my Goddess."

She scoffed as a violent blush crept up her face, making Jonghyun laugh at her. "Shut up." She mumbled against his chest as she hid her face in it.

Their morning was spent being way too close to each other, and exchanging presents and kisses, dancing to no music in Solbi's plant covered living room. She had previously joked about stealing Jonghyun's record player, but as they danced together, she made a promise to herself that she would steal it, and his records, no matter what it took. It was too pretty to be left in his apartment; she thought hers was better anyways.

In almost no time, it was dinner. Jonghyun had booked a classy restaurant somewhere uptown, his reasoning being 'It's our first Valentines!', even though he knew it was way too expensive for something as simple as that. He had left for his apartment to get ready, a result of Solbi forcing him out of her apartment and him opening the door with his spare key, a routine that happened up to 5 times, before Solbi threatened to take the key off him, to which he scarpered with a 'I'll be back in an hour, be ready!'

And she was ready by the time he returned. As she was putting her earrings in, she heard the door unlock, watching in awe as her partner stepped into the room. She wolf whistled at him, which caught his attention, because as soon as he saw her he froze on the spot. Jaw dropped. completely still. He'd always known that Solbi was beautiful, but somehow she looked even more beautiful in that moment. She blushed at his unwavering stare, "Earth to Jonghyun? Hello?"

His eyes met hers and he whispered, "You really are a goddess."

Her confidence boost from that comment was almost unnatural, which she put down to his shocked state and barely heard words, "If I'm a goddess," she began to walk up to him, placing her hands on his chest and looking into his eyes, "Then you are my God."

He leaned down and kissed her, pouring his utmost love into the kiss, as she gave hers back. She broke away and placed a hand on his cheek, "I'm in love with you, Kim Jonghyun." She wanted to cry, because the statement was so incredibly truthful that it made her heart want to leap out of her chest and join his heart in his own.

"And I'm in love with you, Yoo Solbi." He smiled down at her watering eyes, feeling his own water under the intense feeling. In that moment he knew, his heart was no longer his, and hers no longer hers. Their hearts rested in the others chest, beating in time and in a familiar rhythm. He was sure that their love could survive centuries, so long as they were together and in each other's arms.

Their night was spent with laughs and smiles, wanting glances, and desiring touches. Neither could tear their eyes from the other, and their hands were constantly placed somewhere on the other's body, as if not being able to touch them would mean the end of the world as it stood.

And in the morning they woke up together, wrapped in each other, and neither wanted it any other way.


	10. FIRST SNOW.

**FEBRUARY 21, 09:42**

The sun’s rays snuck through Solbi’s curtains, morning creeping up on her back. She woke up alone, though somehow still felt the warmth radiating from her partner’s recently vacated side of the bed. She smiled as she burrowed her head in his pillow, smelling the faint fragrance of his shampoo. 

Fumbling her arm behind her, she pulled her phone from its charging place, and squinted slightly at the new light source.

**_honey <3 _ **

_ don’t look out the window, or go outside _

_ i’m coming back and i’ll make you some breakfast in bed! _

The message was sent a few minutes ago, and Solbi naturally felt suspicious. Why shouldn’t she check outside? She sighed to herself, “He probably has a good reason.” 

Shuffling to the bathroom, she allowed her mind to wonder to the various possibilities of the reason that she shouldn’t look outside. She hoped to herself that it wasn’t because of something bad, and instead wished for some kind of wonderful spectacle. 

She clambered back into her bed some time after, playing a game to pass the time waiting for her lover to return. And he did, soon after, with paper bags of breakfast food, she assumed.

“I really thought you were going to cook,” Solbi giggled when he walked through the doorway to her room.

“Nah, I wanted to have something quick so I could show you something,” he pecked her cheek as he placed the food on a bed tray, separating them on each side.

“Oh,” Solbi snuck a waffle from his side, as he stared at her incredulously, “Is that what the text was about?”

“Mhm,” he hummed as he stole a waffle from her side.

The two ate, occasionally stealing each other’s food, and feigning innocence when they called them out on it.

Within the hour, they were walking down the apartment staircase, both bundled up in the warmest clothes possible, as requested from Jonghyun. Solbi didn’t question it, until he covered her eyes every time they came close to a window, which almost caused her to trip over a flight of stairs, multiple times.

Minutes later, and they were at the entrance of the apartment, where Jonghyun flung the door open (for dramatic effect, she assumed). Needless to say, she was shocked either way. The sudden flurry of frost prickled at the exposed skin of her face, forcing a flush onto her skin to combat it. 

The sight before her almost brought her to tears; it was something she hadn’t seen in some time. A skift of snow fell onto the ground, bright against the dark brick of the buildings behind it. The snow covered the concrete on the ground, and she surmised it must have been snowing all night- how did she not realise?

“Our first snow,” Jonghyun whispered to her from his new spot beside her. They had walked out into the snow, and she could feel the snowflakes on her nose as she gazed up at the clear sky.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah, it is,” he watched her face turning up into a smile, watched her eyes water at the frozen breeze, watched her turn to face him, nothing but love in her eyes.

He smiled down at her and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Neither could help from thinking about how beautiful this would look to an outsider. Two people, holding each other, in the snow, sealing their love with a kiss full of love.

The snow seemed to pause its fall, as the two barely felt the intricate flakes on their open faces, but perhaps, that was because of the heat on their skin, as they touched each other's cheeks with gloved hands, though the touch was so intimate, it was almost as if they felt the pads of the others fingers tracing their cheekbone, or their jaw.

They pulled apart and Solbi began to speak, a hand on Jonghyun's face, and the other on his chest, “It’s times like this,” she smiled shyly as she looked into his wonderfully brown eyes, “That make me realise the full extent of how much I love you.”

“I love you, my angel.” He kissed her forehead, and brought her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her, as she wrapped her own around him.


	11. AMETHYST.

**FEBRUARY 27, 11:11**

“Please, please, let me know that she is okay. Anything, just a sign, please.”

Solbi was never really a spiritual person, though she did find it very interesting. Maybe it was the date that drew her to make a wish at that time. She had read somewhere about making a wish at that time, but never really read much into it. But still, she figured that there was a reason why she kept that information in her brain, and so used it to make a wish on a day of utmost importance to her. 

After speaking she sighed and lifted herself up from her bed to walk into her kitchen and make something to eat. Her apartment felt unusually empty, but the loneliness comforted her on that day. She had asked Jonghyun for a day alone, and he complied, kissing her forehead before he left, with a, “Text me if you need anything at all,” to which she nodded. He hesitated before pecking her lips and walking out of the apartment, leaving her alone.

That was three hours ago, and since, Solbi has cleaned her bathroom and bedroom.  _ Stress cleaning _ is what Jonghyun called it, but she wasn’t exactly  _ stressed,  _ rather, upset. 

She lit a candle and placed it on her kitchen counter, watching the flame dance, before turning to search her cupboards for something to make. 

She saw something glinting in the back of one of the cupboards and she tilted her head, furrowing her brows.  _ Why would I have something shiny in a kitchen cupboard?  _

She pushed the packets in front of the object aside, and gasped when she saw what she was looking for. In the back of her cupboard lay a necklace, one that she hadn’t seen in months.

“How did you shine?” she mumbled to herself as she placed the necklace in her hands to inspect it.

It was a simple silver chain, with a small heart pendant made of amethyst; a gift she’d got for her mother when she first opened her café.

The shock of finding the necklace had begun to subside, and Solbi was left with a hurricane of emotions brewing inside of her. Why couldn’t she have taken better care of it in the first place? Why did she find it now, after months since she had last seen it?

She was overwhelmed, and so she sat with her back to the counter, with her knees brought up to her chest and her head resting on them, as she sobbed, necklace still clutched tightly in her right hand.

“I’m so sorry, Mama,” she spoke in between heavy sobs, to nobody in particular, “I didn’t look after it like I said I would.”

She shook slightly as she attempted to push her tears away with the rough material of her sweater, “It’s your birthday,” she laughed slightly, “I really hope you’re doing okay,” her thoughts drifted back to the wish she made in the bedroom, and her brows furrowed, as she whispered, “Is this the sign?”

This conclusion was more comforting to her than she thought, as she studied the necklace, sighing and sniffling. Despite it being over six months since it had taken up residence in the back of her cupboard, it didn’t have a single speckle of dust, rather, it looked like how it looked on the day she had bought it. 

Hands shaking, she unclasped the necklace, re-clasping it around her neck after many tries. It felt heavy on her chest, though not uncomfortable. The chain was warm against her bare skin, and it felt oddly similar to an embrace. 

  
“Maybe,” she muttered to herself, “You really are okay.”


	12. STONES.

**FEBRUARY 27, 17:30**

The cemetery wasn’t exactly the most wonderful of places, but it brought solace to many, giving them the chance to speak to the people they desperately wished to see in front of them. Solbi visited the cemetery at least once a week, and finding her way to the place she wanted to be was almost second nature. 

She had brought her brother with her this time, and they walked through the grounds with Solbi on his left, arm linked in his, with his right hand holding a bunch of flowers. In the short time that they had known each other, they had grown incredibly close, leaning on each other as they wished they could’ve when they were younger. 

Finally, they had reached the grave that they had been walking towards, and they both looked down, before Kihyun started to speak, “Hey, Mom,” his voice came out quiet, and so Solbi put her other arm around his left arm and put her head on his shoulder, “Happy birthday. I-uh came with Solbi, today.”

Solbi took the lead to speak, “I found that amethyst necklace I got you,” Solbi smiled down at the gravestone, “Turns out it was in my kitchen cupboard all this time.”

Kihyun laughed at this, causing Solbi to let out a laugh too, “No way, the kitchen cupboard?”

“Yeah,” Solbi nodded, “It started shining too, like in a movie or something,” she snorted at the idea.

Kihyun leaned into her touch, feeling her body shiver in the cold. He moved his left arm out of his pocket, and Solbi unlinked her arms with his. She smiled up at him as he wrapped it around her shoulder, smiling back at her when she wrapped her arms around his waist in a side-hug. 

They stood there in silence, until Kihyun began to speak, “I know that it was late,” his voice was low and serious, and Solbi could almost hear the vibrations of it from her head’s position at his chest, “But, I’m really glad that you found me, Ma. I can’t even begin to think about how hard it was for you back then.” 

He sighed, “I don’t think I ever hated you. Not once in my life. I did this thing when I was a teenager,” his eyes began to water, and Solbi rubbed her thumbs in patterns around his waist, “I’d write a letter for you on Mother’s Day, pretending it was your birthday, and I’d say everything I’d wanted to say to you in that year,” his voice cracked and shook as he continued, “I didn’t even know your birthday.”

“She told me all about you, you know,” Solbi’s voice trembled, “How she really wanted to find you and apologise,” she looked up at her brother, “I’m guessing she did that at any given moment, huh?”

Kihyun let out a shaky laugh, “Yeah.”

“Mhm, she once told me that she never regretted having you,” she turned her gaze to the gravestone, “But she would joke that she wished she had you first so that way you’d be older,” Solbi chucked at the memory, “She said I was ‘too much to be an older sister’. Then she’d say that she wished I had the chance to live up to that.”

Solbi rubbed her hand on Kihyun’s waist, “I think we all wish that she would have raised us properly, together. We would’ve been the naughty twins, wreaking havoc everywhere we went.”

They both laughed heartily at that.

“As much as I’d have liked that,” Kihyun started, voice steadier, “I really can’t think of us in any other way. Was it perfect timing that we met when we did? Maybe. But fate works in weird ways, right?”

“Yeah,” Solbi smiled softly, “Yeah, it does.”

With that, they bid goodbye to their mother, and wiped their tears, grinning as they placed the flower bunch on the gravestone, walking away with their arms linked, again.

_ Pink carnations and purple hyacinths. Oh, how fitting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flower meanings!  
> pink carnations - motherly love  
> purple hyacinths - forgiveness


End file.
